Warrior (traduction)
by Lord Cheshire
Summary: One shot écrit par AshesGleamandGlow, inspiré de la chanson d'Imagine dragon.


Hey ! Voici un petit OS écrit par AshesGleamandGlow, je vous conseil de le lire en écoutant la chanson « Warrior » d'Imagine dragon. Rien n'est à moi je me suis contenté de vous le traduire bonne lecture !

NA: Alors que je lisais ces paroles, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à Harry et Draco, et aux sœurs Greengrass.

* * *

Enfant, tu attendais _. (As a child you would wait)_

Et gardais tes distances _(And watch from far away)_

Mais tu as toujours su que tu serais _(But you always knew that you'd be the one)_

Celui qui travaille pendant que tous les autres jouent _(That work while they all play)_

Harry regardait les autres enfants jouer à des jeux comme le chat et la souris ou la corde à sauter, pendant qu'il enlevait les mauvaises herbes. Il avait une fois demandé pourquoi les autres enfants jouaient alors qu'il faisait des corvées. Son oncle avait répondu bruyamment : « les monstres n'ont pas besoin de s'amuser, maintenant retourne travailler ! Il n'avait jamais plus demandé.

Enfance tu es allongé _(In youth you'd lay)_

Réveillé au milieu de la nuit _(Awake at night and scheme)_

A planifier toutes les choses qui vont changer _(Of all the things that you would change)_

Mais tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ! _(But it was hust a dream)_

Il haïssait son père. Il détestait le seigneur des Ténèbres. Il vomissait Albus Dumbledore ainsi que le monde magique. Plus que tout il maudissait le cruciatus. S'il le pouvait, il réduirait le monde magique actuel en cendre et le reconstruirait depuis le sol.

Il rendrait illégal le fait d'avoir plus d'un siège politique majeur. Il créerait une force spéciale pour trouver et aider les enfants magiques en situation difficile, à la fois dans le monde moldu et sorcier. Il mettrait sous surveillance les utilisations d'un sort impardonnable et ceux pris à s'en servir seront arrêtés et jugés correctement. Il changerait la façon dont le monde voit les créatures magiques et il supprimerait les lois centenaires et dépassés. Il rendrait impossible le fait que des parents frappent leurs enfants.

Mais alors qu'un nouveau tour d'insulte et un crucio volaient vers lui. Draco sut que tous ces plans et souhait n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve… Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il les désiraient moins ardemment.

Nous sommes là, ne te cache plus ( _Here we are, don't turn away now)_

Nous sommes les guerriers qui ont bâti cette ville ( _We are the warriors who have built this town)_

Nous sommes là, ne te cache plus ( _Here we are, don't turn away now,)_

Nous sommes les guerriers qui bâti cette ville ( _We are the warriors who have built this town)_

A partir de la poussière. ( _Form dust)_

Daphné gardait sa sœur cachée derrière elle tandis qu'elle tenait sa baguette d'une main tremblante. Elles étaient dans un couloir rarement utilisé, et elles étaient piégées. Les gens clamaient toujours que les Serpentards étaient les vilains, les dépravés, la plus sale engeance qu'il y ait, mais les trois en face d'elle prouvaient que le sentiment commun était faux et à revoir.

Soudain un double cri de stupéfix parvint depuis l'opposé du hall, percutant deux des assaillants et perturbant assez le troisième pour qu'il baisse sa baguette. Daphné s'en occupa puis regardant autour, elle découvrit que leurs sauveurs n'étaient autre que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

L'heure viendra ( _The time will come,)_

De te tenir au-dessus des autres ( _When you'll rise above the best)_

Donne le meilleur de toi-même, _(Improve yourself,)_

Ton esprit ne meurt jamais ! ( _Your spirit never dies !)_

Il refusait de tout laisser tomber maintenant ! Il ne laisserait pas sa mort marquer la victoire de Voldemort. IL NE LAISSERA PAS ASTORIA DERRIERE LUI !

Dans un rugissement furieux, Harry Potter, Le Garçon qui a survécu, se reconnecta au monde des vivants et envoya un maléfice vert luisant dans le dos du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le facteur de surprise suffit pour que personne ne puisse réagir à temps, et la guerre était terminée. La « lumière » avait gagné.

Lorsque les derniers Mangemorts résistant furent arrêtés et enfermés, Harry trouva Astoria et l'embrassa simplement comme si elle était la réponse à sa présence sur terre. Pour lui, cela pouvait très bien être le cas.

Adieu, je suis parti récupérer mon trône, ( _Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above)_

Ne pleurez pas pour moi ( _But don't weep for me)_

Parce que ceci _( 'Cause this will be)_

Sera le travail de mon amour ( _The labor of my love)_

La guerre terminée, avec le soutien d'Harry et le soutien de Daphné, Draco devint le plus jeune Ministre de la Magie, et fut capable de passer reforme après reforme. Bientôt, le Ministère fut méconnaissable. Beaucoup de ses rêves d'enfance furent réalisés, le seule hic était de ne pas avoir réussi à rendre impossible le fait qu'un enfant soit brimé par ses parents, mais une équipe de recherche était dédiée à cela, au moins pour les parents d'enfants magiques. Ce serait bientôt une réalité.

Nous sommes là, ne te cache plus ( _Here we are, don't turn away now)_

Nous sommes les guerriers qui ont bâti cette ville ( _We are the warriors who have built this town)_

Nous sommes là, ne te cache plus ( _Here we are, don't turn away now,)_

Nous sommes les guerriers qui bâti cette ville ( _We are the warriors who have built this town)_

A partir de la poussière. ( _Form dust)_

Avec Draco comme Ministre et Harry chef des Aurors, le monde magique changea rapidement pour le mieux. Draco se battait dans l'arène politique pour les droits des créatures et les lois à la protection de l'enfant. Pendant qu'Harry protégeait ces victoires durement gagnées en allant sur le terrain, prêtant son pouvoir politique à son ami quand il en avait besoin. Leurs petites amies, Daphné et sa sœur Astoria, se battaient respectivement à leurs côtés quand et où elles pouvaient.

Daphné rejoignit la sphère politique et utilisa aussi bien son influence de Reine de Glace de Serpentard que de Vétérane de la Guerre de Sang, pour obtenir le soutien d'anciens Serpentards, et gagner pour de supporters pour les lois que Draco promouvait. Elle devint connue comme une rude, et intelligente jeune femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et savait exactement comment l'obtenir. De nombreuses personnes haïssait Draco pour être en couple avec elle. D'autres l'enviaient d'avoir une aussi puissante alliée comme petite amie. Draco se fichait de ce qu'ils pensaient, il était simplement heureux qu'elle soit là.

Astoria décida de rejoindre Harry en tant qu'Auror après avoir terminé Poudlard. La politique, disait-elle, n'étaiet pas vraiment son style. Il y avait des rumeurs au début parmi les apprentis Aurors selon quoi elle avait été prise simplement parce qu'elle était en relation avec Harry Potter. Mais les rumeurs se tarirent vite quand Astoria en entendit parler. Peu de temps après, il n'y avait plus aucun doute qu'elle n'avait pas eu sa place par pitonnage.

Un an après la promotion d'Astoria de l'académie d'Auror, le mariage du siècle prit place. Lord Draco Malfoy épousait Daphne Greengrass et Lord Harry Potter-Black prenait Astoria Greengrass comme femme. Ils eurent un double mariage à l'insistance d'Astoria, qui se tint à Poudlard. Seul la famille et les amis étaient invités, Harry toujours inconfortable face à la célébrité ne voulait pas que ce jour soit terni par des fans enragés et des paparazzis trop curieux.

Ils vécurent le reste de leur longue vie comme loyaux protecteurs et avocats pour la Justice, l'égalité des droits, la protection de l'enfance et les valeurs familiales. Chaque couple avait de multiples enfants qui suivirent les pas de leurs parents. Les Potter-Black et les Malfoy devinrent alliés dans la protection et l'amélioration du monde magique, et l'histoire n'oublia jamais leurs noms

Nous sommes là, ne te cache plus ( _Here we are, don't turn away now)_

Nous sommes les guerriers qui ont bâti cette ville ( _We are the warriors who have built this town)_

Nous sommes là, ne te cache plus ( _Here we are, don't turn away now,)_

Nous sommes les guerriers qui bâti cette ville ( _We are the warriors who have built this town)_

A partir de la poussière. ( _Form dust)_


End file.
